Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (1998 Manga Video prototype English dub)
In 1998, the American version of the British anime distribution company Manga Entertainment has decided to try to get the rights to the anime film The Castle of Cagliostro ''after the UK branch's successes of distributing and dubbing the ''Lupin III films The Mystery of Mamo ''and ''Bye, Bye, Liberty Crisis, and the success of Manga US's dub of Giant Robo. They made an extremely rare demo VHS that includes a redub of the film The Castle of Cagliostro. Unfortunately, despite the voice actors being chosen for the characters and the voices being recorded, it couldn't get past the rough-cut stage due to lisencing issues with Streamline Pictures. Two years later, they finally got th rights to the film, and they decided to finalize and finish the dub, resulting into the 2000 dub we know today. Cast NOTE: The 1998 prototype dub has a different cast from the final 2000 dub, but some of the voice actors that were involved in the prototype dub would later reprised their roles in the 2000 dub. Differences between 1998 and 2000 dubs # The 1998 dub doesn't have the added profanity. The idea of having added swearing was later added in the 2000 dub. # Some of the voices were different, including the voices of Zenigata, Fujiko, Goemon, and the younger versions of Lupin III and Clarisse. # Even though the dialogue was closer to the Japanese script, there are some lines that were recycled from the Streamline dub, including the added chatter during the ending chase scene, the added narration from Lupin III in the flashback scene, Jodo's "sire" verbal tic/"Yes, sire" catchphrase, and Lupin's comment about the number of corspes in the dungeon scene. # During the wedding intrusion scene, Lupin uses his normal voice to announce his intrusion instead of a more scarier voice in the final version. # While Clarisse hugs Lupin and begs to come with him, his voice sound like he was crying when he whispered her name. # During the flashback scene, you can hear the younger Lupin's voice more often, such as him grunting in pain when arrows shoot at him and he falls. Despite this, he has no speaking lines except for a brief "huh?". # The 1998 dub was union, while the 2000 dub is non-union. Despite this, an unknown actor who voices the young Lupin III was credited in a different name (Michael J. Frances), since the voice director was forbidden by private security to reveal his real identity except for his first name. The actor would later on have a decent acting and voice acting career with his alternate name, but unfortunately, due to the strict identity laws he had to suffer through, he was forced to end his career after his voice work as Nobita/Nobu in the Phuuz dub of ''Doraemon''.'' # There are some scenes where the music is different, and has a beautiful soundtrack, just like a normal movie would have. # Lupin calls Zenigata "Pops" and/or "Tott-san" instead of "old man". Trivia Despite this dub being unreleased, it aired as a "rough cut version" during YTV's "3 Hairy Thumbs Up" block and on Global. When YTV and Global reaired the movie, they used the 2000 dub instead. This isn't the only time YTV aired a rough-cut version of an anime film, as they aired a prototype version of the English dub of ''Princess Monoke a few years later. This dub is very obscure, and no recordings (audio and video) of this prototype surfaced on the internet. Category:Lupin III Category:English Dub Category:Manga Category:Manga Video Category:2000 Category:1998 Category:Prototypes Category:Rough cuts Category:Unreleased Category:Unfinished